The invention concerns an exchangeable filter, in particular spin-on filter, of a filter device for fluid, in particular liquid, in particular oil or fuel, in particular of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle.
Moreover, the invention concerns a filter device for fluid, in particular liquid, in particular oil or fuel, in particular of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle.
Furthermore, the invention concerns a filter head of a filter device, in particular of a filter device according to the invention, for fluid, in particular liquid, in particular oil or fuel, in particular of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle, for connection of at least one exchangeable filter, in particular of an exchangeable filter according to the invention, in particular of a spin-on filter.
EP 0 830 885 A1 discloses a filter device with a filter head and a filter cartridge. The filter cartridge is fastened to the filter head. The filter head comprises a plurality of outwardly oriented, ascending projections which form a first component of a bayonet-type connection. The ascending projections are interacting with similar projections of the filter cartridge for attachment of the filter cartridge to the filter head.